N-K "Necrosis"
N-K "Necrosis" is a cyborg creation hidden away in the Deep Depths of Myyydril Caverns. The Necrosis is the object of several quests revolving around Myyydril Village in Myyydril Caverns. Any resemblance to Qymaen jai Sheelal, known affectionately since [http://starwars.wikicities.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_III:_Revenge_of_the_Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith] as General Grevious, is purely intentional! Game Info *'Level': 90 *'Rewards': Click for list... Part One: N-K "Necrosis" The easiest way to get to the Necrosis is to enter the Deep Depths of Myyydril Caverns and go down at every opportunity. Mapping the Deep Depths is difficult but really unneccessary, because going down will eventually get you there. Any character of Combat Level 90 will not draw much aggro from the horrid Urnsor'is that inhabit the caverns unless you linger among them for some time.Once you get to the bottom of the caves, they will begin to go upwards again. You will know you are on the right path if you eventually enter a passage which spirals upwards again and ends at a cave full of wrecked machinary with a large gate, guarded by one of the common B-1 battle droid models named Model 3-NIi.This one won't attack you - in fact, you have to talk to it in order to gain entrance to the instance. Talk to it, and Lorn, through it, will tell you to bring it a Radiated Nak'tra Crystal from the small stream you passed though on your way here, right before the passage began to spiral upwards. Go back to the stream, and one of the reddish crystals there will appear as "Radiated Nak'tra Crystal" (-479 -230). This is the one you want. Take it back to the droid, and the moment you click on the droid you will enter the instance. If you have a group, make sure all are close to the droid before you click on it. You will have 30 minutes to complete this quest once you enter the cave. Part Two: The Creation Once you are in the cave, go up the hill and speak to Treun Lorn, and he will tell you that he needs the crystal so that he can bring his master to life. He calls his master N-K "Necrosis" and says that his master has been very unhappy that he has taken so long to bring him to life. Get ready for action, and then give him the crystal. N-K will spawn to your right at the machinery close by, along with two NK-3s Before Publish 27, Necrosis would walk a series of waypoints between various recharge terminals in the cavern. When damaged, he would retreat to one of these terminals and would be healed. This no longer happens. Also, he had a penchant for getting stuck behind rocks in the cavern while walking these points, making it impossible for him to retreat to his terminals, and making it quite easy to solo him post-NGE. This also no longer happens. If you go in thinking that old strategems will work, you are very likely to die. Fast. So what happens now? Nothing. Necrosis and his N-K 3s spawn and stay put. If you are with a group, dig in - this will be a fun fight, very straightforward. In order to solo the Necrosis, even at combat level 90, it really is necessary to separate him from his guards unless you have very strong healing powers, which can be done by damaging Necrosis and "kiting" him to the bottom of the cave. His guards will (hopefully) lose aggro and return to their spawn points, but (with luck) Necrosis will pursue you, allowing you to attack him one on one. He is a very fun fight! If Necrosis de-aggros, he heals very slowly and so you can return to the top of the cave, attack him again, "kite" him, and repeat the whole thing until one of you is dead. If you defeat the Necrosis, you can deal with his N-K 3s however you want. With Publish 29, the Necrosis has been substantially improved, making a solo attack against him little more than a suicide mission. You will get a badge stating that you have defeated him. Obviously, you can only get this badge once, but Necrosis is a repeatable mission with a remarkably short lockout timer - only 30 minutes. And repeat many do, because he has some very nice loot. *As a CL90 Jedi, you may actually approach this solo a different way. Since your ability to heal is very high, you actually can take on an N-K 3 guard while 'letting' the other and Necrosis try to kill you. If done right, you can pull Clouded Minds or a cloak to de-aggro the other two from you just after taking the first one down. As long as you walk slowly away, your cloak will not go away and you should be able to heal naturally and let your timers rebuild. Repeat twice and you've soloed Necrosis. It may take a few tries to get the timing down, but it can be done. *It should be noted that through some script hiccup of recent patches, Necrosis has turned into a borderline docile enemy that can be defeated by a half-dead chipmunk. He stops moving periodically and is easily tankable with nearly any profession. His minions go down so quickly they're not even worth mentioning. Just remain on the move and keep him snared as much as possible and the dreaded N-K will go down fast. *Chapter 6 has made N-K Necrosis almost impossible to solo. It is reccomended that you have a group of 6. It can be done with 2 jedi Statistics Loot The following loot will always drop and is tradeable: *Belbullab-22 (Starship deed) *Cybernetic Arm (right arm) In addition, one or two of the following will drop randomly: *Bane's Heart (Lightsaber Crystal) *Grievance Striker *Necrosis Nightblade *Deathrain D-50 *N-K Executer #1 or #2 *Poisonspike *Darksting Assassin *Covert Retaliation *Dawnsorrow Rifle *Proton Rifle *Nullifier X *Perfectly Calibrated Pistol *Bloodshot Ripper Star Wars Lore Shortly after the issue of Order 66, Imperial stormtroopers were sent to retrieve General Grievous's shattered body from his resting place on the starfighter landing pad on Utapau. Even though the body was largely intact, it was missing the brain tissue which was required to give Grievous the power to live, thus the body was sent to one of Palpatine's secret warehouses on Utapau, the same storehouse as his former starfighter was later kept in. Years later, Nycolai Kinesworthy, a cyberneticist hired by the Galactic Empire was led to the warehouse by High Prophet Merili to extract the body so that it could be the host of one of Kinesworthy's experimental droid brains. Treun Lorn named the outcome the "N-K Necrosis", the first physical manifestation of the "N-K" project, which Kinesworthy had named after himself (i.e. the full name of the project is "Nycolai Kinesworthy Necrosis"). Taking the body back to his lab in the Myyydril Caverns of Kashyyyk, Kinesworthy soon started Necrosis' fighting lessons. He used a pair of IG-100 MagnaGuards (now dubbed NK-3s] to fit in with the project), which had previously been captured by IG-72 on his behalf, to train the new brain in Grievous's old body in the arts of lightsaber combat just as the former host of the body had once trained the MagnaGuards. Necrosis used a carmine double-bladed lightsaber which had been found in Grievous' starfighter, apparantley one of his earliest trophies which he had stolen from a Dark Jedi wielding it. The lightsaber had in fact once belonged to Darth Zannah and had Bane's Heart, a unique alchemically-treated Sith crystal, which had been handed to Zannah by Darth Bane himself. He was also presented with the weapon which had, in fact, destroyed Grievous; a modified BlasTech DT-57 blaster which had been dubbed the "Grievance Striker", as well as an Utapaun Nightblade. Though he was also given Grievous's old Belbullab-22 starfighter, called Soulless One, he was never known to have used it. Sources Star Wars Wiki [http://starwars.wikicities.com/wiki/The_Story_of_General_Grievous:_Lord_of_War The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War] Category:Kashyyyk Category:Kashyyyk Quests Category:Kkowir Forest Category:Myyydril Caverns